


all wrapped up

by ehhlliie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Secret Crush, Yuuri is thirsty, as thirsty as he is dense, phichit and chris are the best wingmen ever, viktor is just a smol cute pie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehhlliie/pseuds/ehhlliie
Summary: Yuuri and his friends like celebrating Christmas by playing Secret Santa.No prizes for guessing who he gets.It also doesn't help that he hasthebiggest crush on said Secret Santee.#prayforyuurissanity2k18





	all wrapped up

Christmas season is great when you spend it with your friends.

Christmas season is exceptionally great when said friends decide to rope in exchange student (that you have _the_ biggest, most embarrassing crush on) to join their fun.

It’s great. Amazing. Wonderful.

But Yuuri is living and dying all at once because Hot Russian Exchange Student, more commonly known as, and referred to, as Viktor, is sitting no more three feet away from him. He’s all knitted sweater, tapered jeans and styled hair and Yuuri decides that he’s dying more than he’s living because he looks so damn _good_.

JJ nudges Viktor in the arm to say something and Yuuri sees sea-blue eyes squint before Viktor smiles (it waters his crops and clears his skin). Yuuri would do just about anything to change places with JJ now. He’s even willing to give him his beloved eggnog, if that will persuade him.

But he doesn’t do any of that, of course. He’s a rational, level-headed twenty-three-year-old who has good reigns on his emotions.

Then Viktor _hellasfine_ Nikiforov has the nerve to throw his head back and laugh. Yuuri grapples for his ginger ale, downing it in one shot. 

Reigns on emotions? Yes. Maybe. Hopefully. 

Reigns on thirst? _Erm_ , he’s the dictionary definition of Thirsty Hoe.

But he really is having fun, even though he wants to hurl himself out the second-storey window. Yuuri is seated in a circle on the ground in the common area with all his friends. Like any normal group of university students, they’re talking and laughing and not giving a fuck about school reopening next Monday. He sees Michele whack Emil’s arm when he tries to talk to his sister. (It’s normal. Sometimes he charges at people for breathing within a five-metre radius from her) and Seung Gil is talking to Otabek. They look serious as hell but then Yuuri pauses to think otherwise because they look like that all the time. 

This is _it_. This is the multicultural, multiracial picture of students you see on your university’s website. 

Except it’s midnight and there are more empty beer cans and bottles on the ground than Yuuri thinks their parents would approve of.

Yuuri hugs his legs to his chest and Minami, a freshman he befriended in his theatrical module, hands him a cup. It’s more ginger ale, Yuuri recognises it from its scent. _Great_ , he thinks as he finds himself throwing a fleeting glance at Viktor again, _Just what I need to quench my thirst._

“Yuuri-kun are you okay? You look a little… stressed.”

Yuuri laughs at his friend. It’s weak, like his self-control, because he can’t stop looking at platinum hair, sea-hued eyes and pink lips. 

“I’m fine, Minami-kun. Just didn't get much sleep last night.”

Lies. He slept amazingly well and woke up with an equally amazingly hard boner in his pants. Images of Viktor pinning him to the bed and _ravishing_ him has him cradling his face in his palms, groaning about how unfair life is. 

How _dare_ this gorgeous motherfucker destroy him like this? Yuuri’s a good friend, a good son and a good student but does Hot Stuff finds it _funny_ to invade his life and occupy the entire left sphere of his brain? What has he done to deserve this?

Yuuri likes school. He’s studying English, a subject that he likes, and has friends who make mundane classes a little more enjoyable by skipping them together with him. Then one day, Hot Russian Exchange Student decided to waltz into Introduction to English History 112, in _glasses_ no less, and Yuuri suddenly became religious. Hot Russian Exchange Student looked around and sat at the nearest empty seat he could find.

He then turned to Yuuri, the person sitting next to the nearest empty seat he could find ( _fuck kill me_ ), and held out a hand. 

“Hi, nice to meet you! I’m Viktor Nikiforov.”

 _Lord Jesus give me strength_.

Yuuri proceeded to choke out his name, wondering how the fuck he managed to introduce himself as _Katsudon Yuuri_ on the first try. Hot Russi- _Viktor_ , didn’t seem to mind and laughed anyway, smiling brightly when Yuuri shook his hand.

Yuuri experienced death for the first time that day.

He experienced death several other times over the course of the semester. He died once when Viktor offers to share an umbrella with him while they walk to the station together (it’s a measly two minutes away and Yuuri cursed whoever invented the concept of convenience) and died again when Viktor borrowed a pen from him in class, fingers brushing over his by accident. He only washed his hand again later because hygiene.

He dies many other times, mostly because Viktor is now in his circle of friends. Chris, the greasy Swiss whom Yuuri has had the pleasure, utmost _uplifting_ experience of being groped and fondled more times than he’s liked, took an instant liking to the Russian and invited them to all their outings and study sessions.

Lord, studying with Viktor Nikiforov sitting opposite you is harder than Yuuri has ever been in his life.

But now, he’s dying again because Viktor is looking straight at him, brows creased in worry.

“Are you okay _Yuu_ ri? Why didn't you get enough sleep? Is everything fine?”

_I’m not okay but you’re fine. Fine as aged wine._

Viktor is looking at him from across their circle and Yuuri feels his heart in his throat. It’s pounding and he can’t speak. Words are dissolving in his gut.

“I’m -”

“Okay guys we’re done!”

A loud voice cuts above all other sounds and Yuuri pulls his eyes away from Russian eye candy to see Phichit and Chris scurrying into the room. Phichit has a small bowl clutched in his hands. Chris clears his throat as they stand above the group.

“Okay so it’s simple. Just reach in and pick a name and whoever’s name you get is your Secret Santa mortal. You can get them anything you want. Condoms, lube, dildos -” Chris ignores the groans and rolling of eyes and continues. “But of course, if your mortal is me, just remember that I don’t like flavoured ones and I use Durex -”

“Chris shut _up_!” Michele yells, covering Sara’s ears. “You’re polluting her!”

Sara retorts with something about her sexual encounters with her online girlfriend and Mickey foams in his mouth. It’s quite a sight.

Phichit rolls his eyes, hands on his hips. “Yes yes. So anyway, we’ll go around and you guys just take a piece of paper, okay? It’s _completely_ random.”

One by one, they pick their names and Yuuri sees how some of their faces morph into perplexity and horror. He’s guessing that Seung Gil picked Chris because he’s looking as pale as the white wall behind them. Yuuri is insanely curious to see what kind of expression Viktor will make but he’s disappointed when Phichit passes him to let Michele choose first because he’s taking pity on the sobbing, weeping pasta mess.

Phichit then lets Minami pick his name and Yuuri instinctively stretches out his hand. He reaches for the bowl when Phichit drops it, the plastic bowl landing with loud clatter on the ground.

“Oops!” Phichit exclaims and rushes to pick up the bowl. He sweeps the two remaining pieces of paper up into his hands and Yuuri reaches for it again when he feels a tap on his shoulder. Looking back, he sees a Chris squatting down behind him. 

“So Yuuri.” Chris begins, arm over his shoulder. “How have the holidays been for you so far?”

Yuuri stares.

“Chris. I’ve seen you everyday since we started vacation _two days ago_.”

Chris looks distracted for a second. Then he hums and nods. “True. Okay. Bye.”

He leaves and Yuuri is stumped but Chris is weird, so he doesn’t question anything. He looks back at Phichit who’s grinning brightly. It’s really, _really_ bright. Brighter than Yuuri's future

“Okay Yuuri, pick your name!”

“Maybe I’ll get you again this year.” Yuuri muses and picks the smaller square. Phichit’s smile widens (it’s not possible, but he manages anyway).

“Maaaaybe.”

Okay weirdo number two here. There’s a tone in Phichit’s voice that makes Yuuri want to run away to Timbuktu but he doesn’t think much about it as he unfolds the paper.

(He misses the looks Phichit and Chris are throwing him.)

The small square unfolds and Yuuri stares at the name. He blinks once. Twice. And then it’s now his turn to foam in the mouth.

Because sitting right there in the middle of the white square is _VIKTOR (;_

He stares.

And stares.

And stares.

Then he looks at Phichit, the most frantic, horrified expression on his face. He _knows_ Phichit saw him from across the room but he ignores him and announces happily that they’re meeting at eleven-thirty on Christmas Eve.

Yuuri turns back to stare at the paper. 

He’d like to compare himself to a steamroller now because that’s exactly what he feels like. Screaming. Conbusting. _Dying_. 

Timbuktu seems just a tiny bit too far now.

_Lord Jesus give me STRENGTH TO CARRY ON._

(And so, he also misses Viktor’s expression when he unfolds his own paper.)

(It’s warm and fond in the form of a heart-shaped mouth and sparkling eyes.)

-

He’s Viktor’s Secret Santa. Katsuki Yuuri is Viktor Mikhail Nikiforov’s Secret Santa. 

Yuuri is currently in the middle of a mental breakdown, the scale and location of it embarrassing for a grown man like himself. He’s perishing in the school’s cafeteria while an all-too-pleased-with-himself Phichit looks on. He pops a chicken nugget into his mouth and chews. He says something about how bland it is but Yuuri can’t hear his complaints over the sound of his body shutting down.

“What am I supposed to get him?” Yuuri groans. 

They’ve only known each other for a month so Yuuri would really consider them friends friends but he’s comfortable with him. 

(Kind of. When he’s not freaking out over his existence.)

They’ve never hung out alone before but they always hang out in groups and have spoken to each other enough times for Yuuri to know that he likes Borscht and poodles. He freaked out the first time Viktor showed him a picture of his best girl Makkachin because she looks exactly like his Vicchan. Only five times bigger. He also knows that the man likes oversleeping, loves shopping and can’t sing to save his life. It puts Yuuri at ease to know that the man isn’t actually perfect.

He holds his head in his hands and stares at his lunch. Clam chowder has never looked this unappetising. 

“Just get him a scarf or something.” Phichit suggests. “Practical for when he goes home.”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “You trust me to buy pieces of clothing for people?”

Phichit takes a look at Yuuri’s oversized cartoon shirt and untapered pants and hums.

“You have a good sense of self-awareness.”

Yuuri dunks his bun into the soup and ignores him. “Okay. I have three days. I can do this.”

“I’d be happy if I was you.” Phichit sounds almost offended.

Yuuri sobs. “I _am_. I really am, but I’m scared? Nervous? Petrified?”

“Trying to exhaust your thesaurus?” Phichit reaches over and steals a bun off Yuuri’s plate. Yuuri’s too busy agonising to care or notice. 

“Or you could just wrap yourself up in ribbons and present yourself to him.” Phichit pops the bun into his mouth. “Naked. On his bed.”

The mental image does _not_ do anything good to Yuuri’s sanity and he groans again. He regrets running to Phichit and telling him about this whole stupid crush.

_Fuck Phichit, I’m so gay. I mean. I am gay. But Viktor. Oh my God is there a word that’s more gay than gay?_

He thanks God that Phichit doesn’t blab anything stupid but he does want to kill him whenever Phichit winks at him suggestively after finding him gawking after Viktor. It’s not uncommon. Nor is it subtle.

“Don’t. Oh my God I already have enough unrealistic, impossible fantasies as it is. Don’t add to the list. It isn’t happening.”

He hears Phichit mumble something under his breath and he _thinks_ it sounds important but when he looks up, Phichit’s smiling as usual. He brushes it off.

“I can come with you.” Phichit offers. “I have time off after fourth period tomorrow.”

“It’s fine. I have class till sixth.” Yuuri mumbles. “I’ll survive. I’ll just get him something small. Like a bookmark or something. He likes reading.”

“True.” Phichit muses. “But maybe you wanna get him something bigger? I mean it’s his birthday afterall.”

“Who? Jesus?” 

Phichit pauses. Then blinks.

“Viktor’s.”

Yuuri swallows, dropping the bun into his soup. It splatters onto the table but he doesn’t really care. 

“Whose?”

“Viktor’s.”

“Viktor’s?”

“Viktor’s.”

Yuuri is stunned because this was not in his Facebook profile. Or Instagram bio. Or Twitter page. Or on any other form of social media he found the man on. It wasn’t even on his _Google+_.

No it’s _not_ stalking, Yuuri claims, it’s all purely for research.

Yuuri gurgles on choked air. Phichit smiles sweetly. Then Yuuri wails. They attract the attention of every living creature in the canteen.

-

If it’s one thing that Yuuri is bad at, it’s shopping.

He doesn’t understand the concept of walking through malls and leaving hours later empty-handed. He’d much rather stay at home and read a book or watch some sitcoms. A much better way to spend your day than crowding with people and spending $20.99 on fries and burgers at a some overpriced cafe.

But here he is, in a mall, crowding with people. But no, he’s not spending $20.99 on fries and burgers. He’s going to starve till he gets home and chug down some instant noodles for dinner. Tough, but that’s university life for you.

He considers getting a fancy, silk bookmark. He remembers Viktor and how _extra_ he is, with his branded wallets and belt and shoes and _everything_ but decides against it because Viktor can probably afford one of these bookmarks himself. He probably already has something like it.

A bag seemed like a good idea but Yuuri decides that nothing can top his Guccis. Nothing that he can afford, at least. He sighs and leaves the shop, wandering aimlessly.

Viktor is nice. Yuuri isn’t the easiest person to talk to, he knows. Between mounds of unspoken thoughts and awkward replies, he knows it’s hard to continue a conversation with him. But Viktor tries, and that’s all Yuuri ever needs. Viktor never allows the conversation to die down. He’s always providing new topics and witty comments and strangely enough, Yuuri always finds himself wanting to continue talking to him.

Their conversations aren’t always the longest. They’re usually over meals, while everyone else is there, or during breaks in their study sessions but they always leave Yuuri wanting more. He’s eager to learn more about this man but Lord forbid him to take the first step and ask him out because he has cockroach balls.

But because Viktor is kind, he wants to try too. Phichit found out Viktor’s birthday by asking him directly. He told Yuuri that in Russia, people rarely celebrate his birthday because Christmas takes precedence and Yuuri is floored because the _audacity_. 

He’s going to get Viktor the best present yet.

He wanders past a pet store and remembers Mari telling (nagging at) him to get some premium dog treats for Vicchan. They’re only available in town, far away from where Yuuri lives but he doesn’t complain. Anything for his best girl.

He picks up the treats by the far corner and strolls past the shelves of dog collars and leashes as he makes his way to the counter. Then he pauses.

_“Makka got lost once. She doesn’t have a collar and I thought she was gone forever because dogs without collars get sent to the pound.” Viktor retells. Yuuri’s heart clenches because he can relate. “But the silly girl found her way back home.”_

__

__

_Yuuri breathes. “So does she wear one now?”_

_“No.” Viktor’s accent is molded into his words. “I plan to buy one for her birthday, though.”_

Yuuri stares at the rows of collars. His eyes flitter up to a cream one with rose gold clasps. It’s simple, but eye-catching and Yuuri can imagine just how gorgeous Makkachin would look with it on. 

He reaches out, leaning in to the shelf. He’s so caught up with trying to get it that he doesn’t see another hand reach out. For the same collar.

Yuuri barely registers this shoujo manga scenario before his hands brush against the stranger’s. He’s all ready to yelp out a strangled sorry when he stares at the stranger. It’s a very familiar stranger. A very _handsome_ , familiar stranger who chokes out something in Russian that Yuuri doesn’t understand but he could be cursing him to his grave and Yuuri would still think he’s singing heaven’s hymns.

“Hi.” Viktor speaks after a moment.

“Hi.” Yuuri responds. 

His fingers are on fucking _fire_ and that’s when he realises their fingers are still touching. His cheeks burn and he quickly tears his hand away from their contact, averting his gaze. He’s not so sure he looks entirely sane at the moment.

_Holy fuck this is right out of a shoujo manga oh my God it’s actually happening sEnPAI NOTICE ME_

Viktor _does_ seem to notice though. He’s looking at Yuuri with an expression that looks like a mix between curiosity, jubilee, and horror. Yuuri can’t understand the last one but doesn’t probe. Then he realises, (in horror), that Viktor is here. His eyes dart back to the collar and he shrinks back. He’s a small, shrivelled up mushroom. Because Viktor is _here_ but he… Yuuri… present… _fuck_.

“Wh-What are you doing here, _Yuu_ ri?” Viktor asks and Yuuri melts when he says his name.

_It’s okay. Play it cool, Katsuki._

“I’m… er… yeah.”

_Wow, Yuuri, wow._

Viktor seems unfazed, looks a little relieved actually. Then he looks at the packet of treats in Yuuri’s arm and smiles. “Those are Makkachin’s favourites.”

“Really?” Yuuri breathes.

“Yeah. But she likes the beef ones more. She’s never really liked chicken-flavoured treats.”

Yuuri nods at this new information. New _useful_ information. And wonders how many packets of dog treats you can give to people before you’re considered weird.

“So what are you doing here?” Yuuri returns the question. Viktor turns a little blue, like the colour of his eyes. It’s freaky, but everything looks good on Viktor Nikiforov.

“I’m… erm buying… things.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Viktor still looks blue then he coughs loudly. 

“Would… would you like to have dinner with me?”

Yuuri blinks.

“I mean… erm, if you’re free.” 

“Oh.” Yuuri is stumped. Viktor has just asked him out for a meal. He knows it’s a friendly gesture. Viktor is kind and friendly and everything good in the world, and he shouldn’t be getting so happy over nothing. But he is. He shuffles his feet before he smiles. “I’d love to.”

Viktor grins in return and Yuuri doubts he has ever seen anything more beautiful.

-

They talk and talk and talk. Yuuri learns that Viktor isn’t as perfect as he thinks he is. He’s failed tests before, his dancing is worse than his singing and he has wrinkles on his forehead when he laughs too hard. But Yuuri takes it in, takes it all in and only finds his heart beating louder and faster. 

They also have a $20.99 burger and fries set meal for dinner. Viktor offered to pay but Yuuri turned him down. As much as he’d like it to be, it isn’t a date and he shouldn’t be taking advantage of Viktor’s kindness like this.

They end up sharing the meal. It’s barely enough to sustain them, Yuuri knows, but he leaves the restaurant feeling so _full_. 

Viktor lives in the dorm downtown, a twenty-minute bus ride away from Yuuri’s dorm. It’s too far for comfort and Yuuri is sad when it’s time for them to part. He doesn’t vocalise it, though, and also hopes his disappointment doesn’t show on his face when he realises that Viktor’s bus is pulling up at the bus stop. He pulls up his scarf and turns to Viktor who’s seated next to him. 

“Okay see you again on Christmas!” Yuuri smiles. “Don’t be late!”

He notices as Viktor’s eyes dart between him and the bus. People have started boarding but Viktor isn’t moving. Yuuri raises an eyebrow, puzzled.

“Aren’t you going to board? It’s gonna leave soon, y’know.”

Viktor nods but still doesn’t get up to leave. Then he speaks slowly, tentatively.

“What,” Viktor starts, swallows, looks down at his folded hands, then back at Yuuri’s face. “What time is your next bus?”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. That doesn’t answer his question but he replies with a “In ten minutes.” anyway.

He hears Viktor inhale. Then the silver-hair smiles, smooth voice sounding a little bashful. Just a bit.

“I’ll… I’ll wait with you for your bus.”

It’s ten minutes of awkward coughs, fleeting glances and small smiles that makes Yuuri fall just a little harder.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my draft folder for FOREVER so yes this is my belated present for our favourite Katsudon <3


End file.
